Love Heals
by starpokemon123
Summary: I don't know how the story goes to the title but in some ways it does. Advanceshipping AshxMay Satoharu


** Love Heals**

Another of my stories, hope you like it. Sorry if you don't this is advanceshipping so if you don't like this then don't waste your time and please don't do mean reviews if you hate this pairing.

* * *

><p><em> Swish, Swoosh, Swish<em>

May ran through the woods crying. She didn't care for nothing at all right now she was sad. She ran fast branches and broke most of them. She couldn't believe this was happening_. _

She ran from the group. From her friends that tried to calm her down. What had happened was that she had a crush on Drew and he said he had to but it was all a lie. They became a couple and Drew went to travel with them and though had problems with Ash. But today when Drew begged to stop at a Pokemon center, May saw why. Drew wanted to see a girl that he really loved. All this time he had just been using May to get to contests and find his way there.

" I'm so dumb... how could I have fallen for that heartless jerk?" she asked her self then suddenly...

**_CRASH!_**

May not paying attention crashed into a oran berry tree and fainted

* * *

><p>"May... May... MAY!" A trainer with a concerned voice called. It was Ash who came to look for her.<p>

"AHHHHH!" May screamed in surprise with tears still in her eyes.

"It's OK May, it's just me Ash" he said wiping her tears away.

May couldn't help the tears and hugged Ash with all her might. Ash just tried not to freak out for hugging a girl that was not his mom and hugged her back.

"I... I ... can't believe Drew... I got trust in him for nothing..." May said within tears.

"Don't think about it that jerk doesn't deserve you to think about him." Ash said while stroking her hair.

Ash said they should make a camp. He told the others he would bring her back the next day.

They set the tent and meanwhile Pikachu was gathering firewood_. _When Pikachu was done they set the fire with Torkal's ember._  
><em>

May was the first one inside the tent. She curled up in her sleeping bag and tried to sleep. She couldn't. Ash who was heartbroken by her sadness was also awake. For some miracle Pikachu was asleep to Ash's surprise until he discovered he used earplugs.

It was around 11:34 PM and they where still awake but Pikachu of course. Ash couldn't help it. He loved May... and more than a friend. Those were the reasons he's fight with Drew along the way. Ash couldn't help seeing May cry si he got up and went to her.

"Don't cry anymore or else I'm going to cry too," Ash told her.

"I can't... I'm so sad... you don't understand because you are so dense about love you probably don't know what the word means," she replied lying because she knew somewhat she didn't like Ash she loved him a little... but just a little.

Ash mad about what she said replied, "Who knows I might as well know more than you, I know how it feels to love someone."

"Your mom," May said with a teasing tone.

"No not her," he said

"Oh I know Misty," she said with a bit of jelousy.

"Who knows maybe yes," Ash said.

"Then don't rub it in my face," May being ignorant as possibly.

"Jealous?" Ash said with a sarcastic voice.

"No," May denied hiding her blush.

"Oh really, then turn around," Ash said trying to see if she was blushing

"Why should I?" May said nervously.

"Are you blushing?" Ash asked with a happy tone.

"N-no... why should I anyways?" May said trying to sound firmly.

Ash got up and went in front of May and with out doubt she was blushing.

"Trying to lie to me... eh" Ash said

"I'm in a heartbreak what do you expect!" she stated.

"They said that love is the best medicine," Ash said smiling like a cat who just fed a dog rotten milk.

"Who said that, Brock? If he did then he should take the advice he gives for himself," She said looking another way.

"No but I read in a book," Ash stated proud

"You? Read a book? That's funnier that seeing Max jump in a pot of text books that were actually just slime." she said.

"No I'm serious, I read a book that Brock bought one day and let me see it, until Misty threw it in the fire for an excuse of not having to pull Brock's ear," Ash said positivley.

"Yeah sure, I bet you didn't even learn what the meaning of kiss is," She said.

"No but I know how it works," Ash told her.

"Pfft yeah rig-" she got interrupted by Ash's lips on hers. She was wide eyed until she gave into the kiss and started kissing him to.

They kissed for a long time until Pikachu woke up...

"PIKA PIKA CHU PIKA PI, (WHAT IS GOING ON HERE)" The poor pokemon yeld.

"Um... buddie I can explain as you see I kissed May and you know... um Pikachu," Ash said blushing until he noticed Pikachu crying with a flood of tears running down his red cheecks.

"PIKA PIKA CHU PIKACHU PIKA PI (I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME)," the Pokemon yeld.

Ash and May sweat dropped and finally went to sleep. They had a nice night and dreamt happily.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Brock and Max yeld once they found out May and Ash kissed.<p>

"WHY ARE PEOPLE YOUNGER THAN ME ALWAYS GETTING THEIR LOVE FIRST!" Brock said. Then he spotted Nurse Joy and said with passion "Oh my lovely Nurse Joy will you come with me- OWWW OWWW NOT THE EAR NOT THE EAR!" He said until Max pulled him and told him, "Tell Ash to teach you a thing or 20 because poems aren't working."

With that Ash and May became a happy couple. Oh and Drew got dumped and stayed alone forever... SERVES HIS DAMN RIGHT!

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? Hope you did please review and tell me.<p> 


End file.
